The Hey Don't I Know You From Somewhere?
by Ruke Norz Terumi
Summary: Hazamaxnine Blazblue gone monster hunter
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal"br /  
br / Many years ago when Hazama and the rest of the Blazblue trolls were young Hazama was trolling wild beast in the forest when Konoe overpowered and killed them, ''You'll make an excellent team one day.'' The instructor said ''thank you senpai''  
they both said all here of them returned to class. ''Emi-High the only monster hunting school in the blazbluniverse.'' Hazama said ''Did you just break the fourth wall?'' Konoe asked.  
''Seriously someone needs to tell me what that shit is eleven people had asked me those exact fucking mother words.'' Hazama said and pissed. Today, on the scoreboard Ragna Kisaragi and Ruke Norz Terumi were in the best rank of their monster hunting school.  
Brown and Hazama and Konoe were beige which meant second. And Jin and Rachel were green which mean last, let's not worry about the others right now, it was an important day. All students went to the roof.  
''MARRIED TO CELCIA!'' The clairvoyant passion fruit of destiny and fate said, declaring Tao's lifemate. ''MARRIED TO TSUBAKI!'' Her proclaimed again. ''Must you shout?''  
Tsubaki asked. ''Oh shit, uber sorry.'' Her said. After all the students went through it was the staff's turn. ''…Married to Rotte Carmine.'' Her said. Hazama walked up next, 'whut about me?'' Asked the senpai of trolls. ''…'' Her couldn't answer, swearing Konoe was next ''MARRIED TO JUBEI!''  
Her said, Hazama was heartbroken but this didn't stop him from being an excellent monster / br / It flashed through his mind. emArticle 10 /em of the Bro Code: ''A bro will drop whatever he's doing and rush to help his Bro dump a chick.'' Hazama was at a rave about to get total sex when Jubei texted him the / Looking at a chick with much bigger breasts ''She looks like a younger you''  
Jubei said to Konoe: as they were on their anniversary date. ''Why thank you.'' Konoe said happily. em''Fuck well that didn't work''/em then konoe sneezed. ''Your sister let me do that.'' Jubei said. 'Okay weird.'' Konoe said.  
Then he looked at what she was eating. ''Cute! Your growing a moustache, too!'' Jubei said. ''I'm leaving you.''  
Konoe said tears in her eyes. Now outside she called Hazama crying into the phone she told him what happened. Ditching the rave Hazzy got in his steamship and went to / br / Why was Jubei and Konoe's relationship in shambles, what could this evenling mean? Was the wise omnipoient Her wrong? Tune in next time for a page in the past. /p 


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone in Hazama's class had graduated and were now living on their own or with each other. Hazama had got a German Shepard and named her Hades and Ragna lived with Rachel. Yup everything was perfect …Except when Jubei and Konoe started arguing. At first it was about the monsters and then it was about each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Having never read all of the Bro Code or see every episode of _ How I Met Your Mother_ Hazama began dating Cecilia's sister, not before she had a kiddo with Jubei. On their first date Hazama told her how he rereally felt. "You know Konoe I always admired you." He said. "And?" She asked. "...Well I-I-I like you" he stuttered flushed. Konoe attempted to freeze Jubei was breaking up with her and she almost did...But Hazzy distracted her. 


	4. The Wheel Of Fate Is Stuck

It had been quite some time since Hazama and Konoe starting dating today was the day they'd meet up with some old-school rivals and team up to hunt some monsters. "Ehehe so we meet again Ragna The Bloodedge !" Hazama said, laughing. "And Ruke Norz Terumi." Konoe said coldly. "Terumi!" Ragna shouted pissed off. "Now, you mustn't call Hazzy by Yuuki's name and Kisaragi did you forget I'm a Terumi too?" Ruke asked at the moment he was the only one being kind. "Yeah, sure thing Ruke, look Hazama I'm sorry lets just get these monsters asses kicked." Ragna said sighing as the walked to the forest Kokonoe came in on the transmitter Ragna carried. "Between you and me I hate my father-in-law" she said and then waited for Ragna to reply

Yeaha me too, but Dean Saya wants us to work together to defeat those monsters terrorizing Kagutsuchi." Ragna said. "Well I can't believe Dean Seven let your bitch of a sister take over the academy. Well see ya!" Said Kokonoe. "Hey wait a mim-!" Ragna said as he was cut off and heard a rustling in the forest. Readying Blood Fang Ragna took a fighting stance then it jumped out at them "snake bite!" Said Hazama as he killed the monster. "Right well we've got more" Ragna said as he sheathed Blood Fang. "..." Konoe shot lightling at the bushing burning it to a crisp. "I had sensed another one inside...there." She told them. "Guys! Guys! Guyz! While having sex with Konoe last night I thought of this Ars Magnus, its called the "Swapping Fodder!" It'll let your Night Night Thing take your form!" Excitedly said Hazama. Ragna just stared at him.

"THAT SOUNDS FUCKING AWESOME!" Ragna shouted excited. ''Now Ragna" Ruke warned. "SWAPPING FODDER!" shouted Ragna as the Blood Fang took his form he spoke to the small group. "Hey guys" Blood Fang said. "HOT!" Konoe shouted aroused. "So what should we call you?" Ruke asked as Hazama was in shock and quickly took notes. "Just Fang." Said Fang. "EHEHAHAHA Whoops I forgot to mention the side affect of Swapping Fodder is just like that usual side effect of using a Nox it'll control you at an even higher risk in this state!" Laughed Hazama like a physcopath. "Code SOL restriction six six six released dimensional interference field deployed Blazblue ACTIVATE! Hazama you bastard fight me! You tricked Ragna! Nrg YOUR GONNA PAY!" said Fang angrily.


	5. Chapter 5

Hazama and Scythe had fought and Hazama lost. . 


End file.
